


Quartetto solitario e libertino

by kymyit



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Multi, hinted moresomes, little spoiler, post alvarez
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: opo una breve missione, pare che Laxus e Midnight stiano tentando di combinare un appuntamento fra Cobra e Bixlow. Ma come finirà la cosa? Perché le due parti in causa vorranno dire la loro.E anche fare qualcos'altro, ovviamente.-Ne abbiamo passate tante. Prima i draghi, poi Tartaros, Alvarez... Acnologia... Non ho mai avuto una relazione fissa e ho rischiato di morire a causa delle particelle anti magia, sai? Mentre mi trovavo fra la vita e la morte ci pensavo... ma non ne ho parlato a Laxus. Sa essere molto intuitivo, sai?--Lo so.- sospirò Cobra. Durante lo scontro con Acnologia aveva scoperto uno splendido affiatamento col Dragon Slayer del Fulmine. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che erano entrambi dei Seconda Generazione?-Anche io lo sono, però.- sobillò il mago della possessione -Lui ti piace, uhn?-





	Quartetto solitario e libertino

Una missione congiunta portata a termine, una serata tranquilla, la spartizione del pagamento, tutto semplice, quasi noioso. Finché...  
Cobra mise giù il suo boccale, di birra corretta con arsenico, e fissò lo stangone che gli stava innanzi con occhi stralunati. Aveva sentito forte e chiaro ciò che frullava nella sua testa bacata e ne era rimasto sconvolto.  
Erano partiti in quattro per sgominare un gilda oscura ai confini di Fiore: lui, Midnight, Laxus e lo stangone, che si chiamava Bixlow.  
Quello sogghignò malizioso verso il Drago del Veleno.  
Chiaro come il sole che lo stava istigando. Una volta scoperto il suo udito prodigioso, Bixlow non aveva fatto che giocherellare e attirare la sua attenzione. Sembrava divertente, finché non era passato ai flirt espliciti, fortunatamente solo da pochi minuti. Si grattò la tempia e rispose alla provocazione.  
-Ma quanto sei depravato!-  
Il Raijinshuu rise tirando fuori la lingua.  
-Porco ma sicuro!-  
-Non te lo stavo chiedendo, era una constatazione... -  
-Anche la sua... - replicò Laxus, lanciando un'occhiata a Midnight, che fece di tutto per far finta di nulla. Cobra parve piccato.  
-Non ho bisogno di un fidanzato.- lo beccò, ma quello non rispose e sorseggiò il suo cocktail con aria “assente”.  
-Anzi, dato che ci sei, me lo presti?- si rivolse a Laxus indicando Bixlow col pollice.  
-Sono sicuro che è proprio il tipo di Midnight.-  
-Il suo tipo o il tuo?-  
-Sei geloso, fulminato?-  
Era chiaro: si erano messi tutti e tre d'accordo per fargliele girare. Non aveva bisogno di sentirlo per capire che erano tre infami. Bixlow tentò di sedare gli animi, divertito dalla “calda” piega che stava prendendo la situazione.  
-Non esserlo, baby, sai che sono piuttosto aperto in fatto di relazioni!-  
Laxus alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
-Anche troppo.-  
-Quindi è a lui che volete trovare un fidanzato? Mi spiace, ma sono impegnato.-  
-Con la tua mano destra.-  
Come al solito, Midnight gettava la pietra e nascondeva la mano. Prima che potesse replicare per le rime, il mago di Crime Sorcière si alzò con grazia e si diresse al bancone, ignorandolo bellamente. Anzi, con aria sensuale si rivolse al biondo e gli fece un cenno del capo.  
-Vieni con me, Dio del Fulmine.-  
E quello andò. Ok, Midnight era come il miele per le api, ma vedere il Dio del Fulmine seguirlo senza dire una parola... era un po' troppo. Non ne sembrava ammaliato, in compenso gli sembrava che fossero d'accordo. Troppo d'accordo.  
Quando gli era sfuggito??  
Sentì un fastidioso tic all'occhio.  
Per la rabbia ingurgitò l'alcol troppo in fretta, quasi strozzandosi.  
Sentì un leggero calcetto allo stinco.  
-Tranquillo, baby, lo fanno perché sono preoccupati per noi.-  
-Tsk... oh, sì, si vede.-  
Ma lo sentiva, poteva sentire tutto ciò che girava per la testa dei due, anche a distanza. Pareva una cosa decisa sul momento, d'istinto... quindi esisteva qualcuno con la stessa mente malefica di Midnight?  
Era semplicemente fottuto.  
-Quindi adesso dovremo avere un appuntamento o qualcosa di simile?-  
Bixlow rise.  
-A me sembra più un'uscita a quattro.- sorseggiò qualcosa, poi agitò piano il boccale, fissando l'alcol. Inaspettatamente, si aprì ad un discorso serio.  
-Ne abbiamo passate tante. Prima i draghi, poi Tartaros, Alvarez... Acnologia... Non ho mai avuto una relazione fissa e ho rischiato di morire a causa delle particelle anti magia, sai? Mentre mi trovavo fra la vita e la morte ci pensavo... ma non ne ho parlato a Laxus. Sa essere molto intuitivo, sai?-  
-Lo so.- sospirò Cobra. Durante lo scontro con Acnologia aveva scoperto uno splendido affiatamento col Dragon Slayer del Fulmine. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che erano entrambi dei Seconda Generazione?  
-Anche io lo sono, però.- sobillò il mago della possessione -Lui ti piace, uhn?-  
Cobra arrossì in maniera terribile, scattando all'indietro e sprofondando nel divanetto. Laxus e Midnight si voltarono nella loro direzione e pensarono che Bixlow ne avesse sparata una delle sue. L'ex Oracion Seis tentò di ricomporsi.  
-Non... non è male.- ammise -Ma non è che mi piaccia. E tu non dovresti cercare di rimorchiarmi? Cos'è? Un consulto alla Cuori Solitari?-  
Bixlow, per tutta risposta gli buttò un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
-Una specie, ma più libertino. Che ne dici?-  
Cobra ascoltò il suo pensiero e gli piacque. Gli piacque così tanto che quasi stentò a contenersi dall'attuarlo.  
-Beh, dimostrami che vali la pena.- disse, avvicinandosi all'altro. Bixlow gli prese la testa fra le mani e lo baciò.  
-Non mi avvelenerai, baby?-  
-Chissà, sei anche folle, oltre che libertino?-  
Un secondo bacio fu la risposta.  
Lungo, lussurioso, da capogiro. Cobra ricambiò, smettendo di seguire la danza della lingua dell'altro e dettando il suo ritmo. Un ritmo sinuoso dal sapore particolare, che dava alla testa.  
-Sicuro che non vuoi un fidanzato?- gliela buttò Bixlow, accarezzandogli la gamba.  
-Vediamo prima come te la cavi stasera.- replicò tastandogli il pacco.  
A quel punto gran parte degli occhi degli avventori era su di loro. Alcuni erano seccati per lo show pubblico, ma ai due non importava. Gli interessava richiamare gli artefici di quell'appuntamento imprevisto. E i due non si fecero attendere.  
-Se volete continuare, possiamo tornare in hotel.- suggerì Midnight. Ormai era palese che lui e il biondo fossero complici. Cobra si strinse a Bixlow, accettando di buon grado le sue sensuali moine. Ci fece più di un pensierino, a dire il vero, ma prima la vendetta, si disse.  
Arrivarono all'hotel in dieci minuti.  
Avevano prenotato quattro camere separate. Le prime due erano di Midnight e Cobra, la terza di Bixlow e la quarta di Laxus. Il Dragon Slayer del Veleno fu rapido e letale, come l'animale da cui prendeva il nome. Invece di proseguire nella propria stanza, quando Midnight aprì la porta della sua stanza, gli spinse addosso il Dio del Fulmine e si godette il loro capitombolo. Irritati, i due cercarono di alzarsi e districarsi, essendo finiti uno sopra l'altro ed essendosi anche impigliati, tra capelli, abiti, cinture, pellicce.  
-Cobra, sei morto!- protestò il mago delle illusioni.  
La sua minaccia non scalfì l'altro neppure per finta. Il Dragon Slayer del Veleno, senza batter ciglio, chiuse a chiave la porta alle spalle del mago della possessione.  
La luce della luna rivelò i loro sorrisi tutt'altro che rassicuranti.  
-Non fraintendete, babies, abbiamo apprezzato l'iniziativa, ma... -  
-Ci sentiamo in dovere di ricambiare il favore.-  
-La Cuori Libertini e Affini offre una speciale serata a quattro, siete pregati di slacciare le cinture e rilassarvi alle nostre cure!-  
Non era previsto che finisse così, non lo era affatto! Ma Laxus avrebbe dovuto sapere che con Bixlow l'inaspettato era il pane quotidiano. Nel suo caso, esso aveva lunghi capelli e labbra pitturate. Per non parlare di quello sguardo...  
-Qualcosa mi dice che apprezzi, eh?- Midnight si mise seduto sul suo pacco e lo fissò con aria lussuriosa e il mignolo davanti alle labbra.  
Laxus si lasciò scappare uno sbuffo divertito. Oh, beh, che serata speciale fosse.  
-Già... - iniziò Cobra, avvicinandosi e separandoli -Però aprirai le danze con me, Dio del Fulmine.-  
-Cos’è, sei geloso?- gli rispose infastidito il biondo facendogli il verso.  
-Saprai reggere il mio ritmo?-  
-La domanda è reciproca.-  
Bixlow guardò Midnight, il mago sembrava leggermente deluso di essersi fatto soffiare quel pezzo d’uomo, quella montagna di muscoli, quel concentrato di sensualità e virilità.  
-Su, su, Laxus è una bomba a letto, ma io non sono da meno.-  
Gli porse la mano e l'altro l'afferrò, riprendendosi dalla delusione rapidamente.  
-Ah, sì? Allora sono curioso. Per stupire quella biscia di Cobra devi essere senz'altro dotato di ottima fantasia. Vediamo che riesci a fare.-  
Il mago della possessione lo strinse a sé per dare inizio alla sua serata.  
L'unica difficoltà che ebbero fu la divisione del letto in quattro, ma passò in secondo piano. In particolare quando i vendicatori dell'ultima ora decisero di stuzzicare l'uno il partner dell'altro e quella notte divenne ancora più rossa di com'era iniziata.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!!  
> Avevo davvero voglia di sperimentare qualcosa di nuovo. So che probabilmente vi aspettavate fuoco e fiamme ^^'' beh, ci sono, solo che le possiamo solo immaginare.  
> Intanto, immaginate che stuzzicando e rotolando, in quella stanza ci siano stati anche degli scambi, quindi probabilmente Midnight sarà riuscito a palpeggiare Laxus per bene XD  
> Mi piacciono tutte le combinazioni che si possono creare con 'sti quattro. E, se vi sono piaciuti, vi assicuro che torneranno. Ho giusto un'altra cosetta in cantiere, con la parte rossa da finire. Il problema è fondamentalmente è che le rosse mi bloccano un po'. Non sempre, ma a volte.  
> Ammetto che mi ispirano moltissimo la Laxus/Cobra e la Bixlow/Midnight, ma poi Cobra ha spinto il biondo sopra l'amichetto suo e... mi si è aperto un nuovo mondo.  
> La cosa miracolosa di tutta la fic è che il nostro Crudelio sexy non ha dormito per nulla. XD Cobra doveva sospettare qualcosa solo da quello!  
> Alla prossima!


End file.
